Michael and Ryan
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The end is here, Harry is alone and needs someone to keep him on his feet. Who will keep him on his feet and not let him fall? What will happen when Harry does fall? DomOC/DomOC/SubHarry! yaoi! 3some! Done with Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**INPORTANT! I am writing this fic to help ME! I am suffering from bad anxiety, stress, panic, and much more. I'm writing this fic to keep me calm, to give me something besides the panics and anxiety. So you don't have to review this fic, it's just to keep me together you know? So this fic won't be perfect but still...you have been warned!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hussh," Severus soothed to the raven haired boy in his arms, "I promise that they'll be here before the final battle."

Harry clinged to the man he thought of as a father, "But what if Michael and Ryan get attacked? What if they can't make it? What if..."

Severus ran a hand through Harry's locks, "They are strong and capable, if anything happens to them then they will be alright, remember they are your mates and to be your mates they have to be strong enough in every way to cope, plus they have to get through me. Daddy Severus!"

Harry bite back a watery laugh, "Your right Sev, with you putting them through their paces they can do anything, my wonderful mates."

An alarm suddenly echoed throughout the castle making Harry and Severus cling to each other.

"It's time," Severus said sommonly as he held Harry, the boy he felt to be his son, in his arms tightly.

**To Be Continued...**

**This chapter is just the intro which is why its so small.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're a liar!" Harry screamed out, tears running down his face, "Michael and Ryan are NOT dead!"

Voldermort threw his head back and laughed, "If you're talking about those half breeds that was coming here through the Forbidden forest then yes, they're dead!"

Harry felt his body go cold, if it was possible then Harry's tears would have turned into ice.

"You lie! They can't be dead," Harry cried out as he gripped his wand tightly.

The faces of Harry's dominant mates flashed before his eyes: Michael, the blond soldier, his muscled body hid the empathy that was used only to make Harry feel needed and safe; Ryan, dark blue hair and punk style contrasted sharply with Michael but to Harry Ryan's malevolent dark eyes would flash love and kindness though both beautiful it was how loved the made Harry feel that struck so deeply.

Harry felt ice hit his veins and he ran on nothing but pure emotions, "You lie, Michael and Ryan are coming here! They're just late because they are helping to protect everyone on their way to me! You're nothing but a big liar!"

Voldermort sent Harry a cruel smirk, "Oh? Well here is something that I have evidence of so you can't call me a liar."

Voldermort clicked his bony fingers which were followed by a House Elf holding a medium sized brown sack.

"Lord Master Voldermort called?" the small House Elf asked, its body shaking in fear and its long bat like ears covering its face to hide any detail about it, the House Elf's small hands wrapped tightly around the brown sack that was in his hands.

"The sack," Voldermort said simply without a glance at the small creature just a few inches behind him, "Show them all what's inside."

The House Elf slowly made its way to where Harry stood, the battle had come to a standstill at the development of Dark Lord Voldermort and the Hero of the Light Harry Potter meeting on the battle field, everyone watched on in a mixture of emotions.

The House Elf stopped when it was in front of Harry, it quietly whispered in a soft voice so no one would here, "I'm sorry," and then it opened up the sack for all to see.

At the sight of the object in the sack Harry felt anger come to the surface, "No...Please not him, anyone else but him."

Voldermort let out a cruel laugh, "Oh yes, he did very well surviving without me realising that he was the traitor but I knew and I made sure he was dealt with...correctly."

"What were his last words?" Harry said, his fringe covering his eyes, "Tell me what his last words was."

Voldermort glared, thanks to a custom created by Salazar Slytherin himself he had to answer Harry's question.

"His last words was," Voldermort said, the words came out of his mouth as if they was drops of acid burning his mouth, "'Don't you dare think of harming my little boy.' Honestly, during his last moments he has the nerve to threaten me about harming whoever his son is! The nerve of that man!"

Harry suddenly felt love add to the anger that had taken hold of him, his father figure, the man who had been there for him through thick and thin, had died protecting him, he had died an honourable death. Severus Snape had been true to himself and Harry.

"I will not let you get away with this," Harry said making many people stand back with the fire burning in his eyes, "I won't let you get away with this, when Michael and Ryan come you'll be begging that your parents didn't even think about conniving you."

Everyone shivered at the ice cold threat while Voldermort merely raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Been taking lessons from Daddy huh?"

With that Voldermort raised his wand at Harry, "Good night Potter."

"Exelliarmus," Harry cried at the same time as Voldermort fired his green light spell.

Everyone watched as the two spells missed each other and hit their target. Both Voldermort and Harry went down at the same time. Both of them let out a scream of pain and clutched their heads. No one moved a muscle to help either of them out, to frighten of the outcome if they tried to help.

"My Lord," a blond haired Death Eater asked slowly after a few minutes, "Is everything alright?"

Just as the blond haired Death Eater had placed a finger tip on top of Voldermort's shoulder Voldermort let out an ear piercing scream which was followed by Harry's own ear piercing scream.

"My Lord," the blond haired Death Eater asked, he had a son so he was used to the pitch, "What's going on my Lord?"

Before either side could make a move both Voldermort and Harry stopped screaming, and moving. They lay motionless on the cold hard ground; the only sign that either of them was alive came from Harry's shallow breathing.

Just as the blond haired Death Eater was going to try to help his Lord Harry let out another ear shattering scream as before only this time a bright green light came from it before disappearing. As the light disappeared everyone noticed that Harry was missing something, something that they had never seen him without before, his scar.

"My Lord," the blond haired Death Eater asked quickly as he checked for a pulse, but there was none.

Silence echoed throughout Hogwarts grounds before the blond Death Eater looked around him in a sort of shocked daze and spoke, "His dead, Lord Voldermort is dead."

And with those words the battle was won, quickly and swiftly, the Dark side having lost the will to go on due to their Lord's death. As this was going on Minerva made her way to check on Harry as he hadn't moved an inch while Voldermort's dead body had been dealt with.

"Poppy, quick," Minerva called out to her friend who was by the entrance of Hogwarts healing a group of students, "Potter's almost dead, he needs help."

"Not on my watch," Poppy called back as she all but ran over to where Harry and Minerva was, "I brought him into this world and it'll be me who takes him out of this world."

Minerva let out a sad laugh at her friends comments, "So this Michael and Ryan never did show up."

"Harry's going to be a total mess," Poppy said with a sigh as she fixed Harry up enough so he could be moved, "From what I heard of them when Harry and Severus was talking in the hallways and Hospital Wing I know that they mean the world to Harry...to turn their backs on Harry..."

"I'm sure that they didn't turn their backs on Harry," Minerva said with a stiff look, "We'll make sure they didn't get caught up in a battle of their own like Harry said before we break the news to him. Once Harry is in a better state I'll ask him about them but for now his health and safety comes first."

Poppy nodded her head as she magically placed Harry on a stretcher and began to guide him back to the castle, "Alright Minerva, but ask as soon as you can. Something tells me that these two people are going to be key parts in helping Harry. Remember to ask Harry as soon as you can so we can find them for him quickly."

"I will," Minerva promised, "Once everything calms down by the end of this week or so I'll ask Harry myself. I'll make sure I remember."

The only problem was that both Minerva and Poppy forgot to ask and the results wasn't pretty...

**To Be Continued...**

**Next chapter is about finding out just who these 'Michael and Ryan' is and what they are to Harry and Harry's relationship with Severus. Chapter 3 is already started and should be out tomorrow (UK time zone) through it depends on how things go in RL for me tomorrow...**

**Michael's name is meant to be thought of and produced as in the angel Michael NOT Michael Jackson.**arHa


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you Minerva," Poppy said to her friend a few weeks later after the final battle, "Thank you for doing this for me, I can't do it myself at the moment with how many people was injured during the final battle and all..."

"Don't worry my friend," Minerva said with a smile, "It's been almost a month since the final battle, and things will start to slow down soon enough. You'll be begging for this to come back soon enough."

Poppy gave a groan before shooing Minerva out of the Hospital Wing, "Now out you go and find Harry. I let him out earlier today, around dawn, I thought he'd appreciate it that he got out of here before today's load of people came and started to stare at him."

"I'm on my way," Minerva said as she began to walk out of the Hospital Wing only to stop in the doorway, "Poppy, where is Harry staying at the moment? Gryffindor common room is closed still."

"I think his in Severus' office," Poppy said as she quickly busied herself to chance the memories of Severus' death away.

With understanding in her eyes Minerva began the long walk down to Severus' old rooms; the walk seemed to last forever as the memories of Severus floated within Minerva's head. She noticed that there was hardly anyone down this far in the castle and those who was had slowed down and walked respectively, the master of the dungeons was down.

"I hope you're alright," Minerva said to herself as she walked down the steps and into the dungeons.

Minerva came to the portrait that guarded Severus private rooms, "Salazar."

"Minerva," Salazar Slytherin said with a polite bow, "I heard it from the young master, is Severus dead?"

"Yes," Minerva said stiffly as she tried to keep her emotions in check, "Do you know if Harry Potter is in there? I need to check up on him for Poppy...young master?"

"Yes young master is in here," Salazar said with a nod of his head, "I'll let you in without the password as you're the Headmistress...plus young master needs help."

Minerva nodded as she connected the dots between Harry and this 'young master', "Thank you Salazar, I'll help your young master Harry, now if you please?"

Salazar did not reply, instead his portrait moved allowing Minerva entrance.

"Help me find out what happened to them Minerva, he needs them," was Salazar's last words as the portrait closed behind Minerva.

Minerva looked around Severus' private rooms, or what she could see from her place in the hallway. The dim glow of a light fireplace caught Minerva's attention; being carful she followed the light from the flames to find Harry lying down on the sofa in a bad way.

"Harry?" Minerva asked with a frown on her face, "Why are you here in Severus' private living room of all places? You've defeated Voldermort and today Poppy's let you out of the Hospital Wing, so what's wrong?"

Minerva frown again as the boy she saw as a grandson seemed to just ignore her and curl up in a tight ball with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around them tightly. He looked blankly at the wall as if only his body was present.

"Harry?" Minerva asked again with a lot more worry showing on her face, "Come on, move over and tell me what's wrong."

Minerva waited a few minutes for Harry to gathered himself and move over only to find that five minutes later Harry had not ever moved a muscle, not even a muscle in his eye lid to blink.

Minerva felt dread build up in her stomach; it seemed that what she had been worried about had come about.

"Harry...is there anyone you want me to get for you?" Minerva asked kindly as she knelt down so she was on Harry's level, "Anyone at all?"

Minerva waited and hoped that Harry would utter just one word, just the first name of someone she knew, someone that could be Harry's protector, someone that could be Harry's knight in shining armour for once.

But Harry didn't utter a single word.

"Harry, please say something, even if it's just one word, please," Minerva begged as she looked into Harry's eyes.

Minerva's breath caught in her throat as Harry slowly turned and looked at her in the eyes, Harry's eyes was filled with sadness and emptiness, the eyes of someone who had lost everything they held close to them...someone who had no reason to keep on living for.

"Dead, he's dead," Harry crocked out so softly that Minerva had to lean in close to hear it, "Dead."

Minerva frowned slightly, she was happy that Harry had spoken to her, it shown her that there was something within Harry that was alive through she now had a new mystery to solve, who was this dead male?

"Who Harry? Who's dead?" Minerva asked as she stood up and stretched her old tired bones, "Harry, who is this man?"

Harry didn't look at Minerva but looked past her and straight at the mantle place above the roaring fire.

Minerva followed Harry's gaze, her eyes hitting the photo that stood in pride of place on the mantle place, standing up Minerva walked over to the mantle place and looked at the photo.

"Oh Harry," Minerva said as tears formed in her eyes, "No wonder...we thought you hated each other but...oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

Minerva crossed the room quickly; she kindly lifted Harry up and sat down before placing Harry back down so he was resting comfortably on Minerva's leg. As Minerva ran her hand through Harry's raven locks.

"Want..." Harry whispered out after a few minutes of Minerva's petting, "Want..."

"What do you want Harry?" Minerva asked kindly as she continued to run her hand through Harry's hair. After everything that Harry had been and went through Minerva would move the earth for him.

"Want...Michael," Harry slowly said as his grip tightened on Minerva's skit, "Want...Ryan."

Minerva frowned slightly, just who was these two males that Harry seemed so desperately want? With a sigh Minerva continued to run her hand through Harry's hair for a few minutes until a polite cough made Minerva jump slightly.

"You!" Minerva cried out with wide eyes as she drew her wand, "How can you be here! Your dead! Your just a portrait if anything! Who are you really?"

"I can assure you Minerva that I am who I appear to be," Salazar Slytherin said calmly, "Now then, will you let me finish the job?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Next chapter is about what this 'job' Salazar is on about, how he got out of the portrait, how Severus was linked with Harry and Salazar and some background information on the fic along with background and general information on Michael and Ryan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 4**

"I can assure you Minerva that I am who I appear to be," Salazar Slytherin said calmly, "Now then, will you let me finish the job?"

Minerva's grip tightened around Harry, "You're not going to kill him."

"Kill him?" Salazar said in surprise, "Why would I want to kill the boy I think of as a son for?"

"...son?" Minerva said slowly, "I thought that Severus was Harry's lover..."

"Lover?" Salazar said once again surprised, "Merlin woman where do you get these things from? I think you and I need to have a little talk before anything else happens... but first of all."

Before Minerva could blink an eye Salazar was now sitting on the floor with his back against the front of the sofa next to the fireplace allowing Harry to relax his tight muscles slightly.

"Now just a minute," Minerva began, ready to defend Harry, "I don't know how you did that or what you are to Harry but you will give me Harry back until I know you can be trusted and start explaining before I call the auroras."

Salazar just gave a roll of his eyes as he calmingly ran his hand through Harry's hair, "Sit down woman and I'll explain."

Minerva eyed Salazar with a critical eye before nodding and sitting down on the sofa.

"I never found my mate when I was alive, when I died the other founders made up the tale while I went into the portrait so I could go in and out of places easier to find my mate. Along time passed and I found my mate in your potion master, Severus Snape...ah, you really don't want to hear how we got together after everything we went through."

Minerva gave a light blush at Salazar's wording, "I can picture what might of happened, so you and Severus are mates and you used the tale and portrait to help you find your mate. That I understand but how does Harry fit into this?"

Salazar continued, "Well it all began when Severus was giving Harry one of his 'remedial potion' classes. It was an emotional class for both of them and Severus suddenly found the memories, thoughts, feelings and such that Harry had been hiding from us all."

Minerva's face darkened at the memory of how they had saved Harry from nearly being used as a human sex toy by Dursley and his mates. They had 'dealt' with the Dursley's and Harry had lived at Hogwarts through everyone kept a close eye on Harry.

"Severus being who he is took Harry in and they got to know each other and the bond between them developed and soon enough I was introduced," Salazar gave a wicked smirk, "It was fun messing with Severus when Harry and I talked in parseltongue, oh and the fun we had when Harry left."

"Yes, well what about this Michael person and this Ryan person?" Minerva said with a cough making Salazar smirk.

"Oh Michael and Ryan? They're Harry's mates, they was supposed to come on the day of the final battle to help fight besides Harry but they never turned up..." Salazar's playful smirk turned into an angry frown, "I'll set their manhood's on fire after what they've done to my little boy."

Minerva watched as Salazar rocked and coo'ed at Harry who seemed to be more awake and aware of what was going on around him, Minerva was certain of one thing as she had listened to Salazar and watched the two males on the floor.

"You will stay here and look after Harry, you will not go out of these rooms, if you need anything or anyone you will call for a House Elf," Minerva said as she stood up, "Does anyone know about you?"

"Yes, the Head of houses and other teachers, excluding the DADA professor, knows about me, we just thought you was too close to Dumbledore through you was trust worthy you know?" Salazar said with a raised eyebrow at the new Headmistress, "What's this all about then?"

"Very well then, I shall gather the staff and we shall look for Michael and Ryan, do you know what there last known location was? Their state of health? Anything?" Minerva asked with her own raised eyebrow n reply to Salazar's.

"First of all it might help for you to know what Michael and Ryan look like," Salazar said dryly, not commenting on the blush that formed on Minerva's face, "Michael and Ryan are both guards, soldiers so to say, so they have the well muscled build for it, Michael has blond hair and blue eyes where Ryan has blue hair and very dark blue eyes. Michael and Ryan when together will look like night and day. Due to them being magical creatures they have pointed ears but Ryan's pointed ears are pierced where Michael's are not, they have well tanned skin from being outside training all day. They have tattoos on their backs of wings; Michael's is white while Ryan's is black. I've been told that they just give off power and dominance vibes."

Minerva nodded her head as she took in all of the details into mind and tried to remember them all.

"Safety," Harry's voice came from within Salazar's hold, "Protection, love..."

Salazar gave Minerva a pointed look which he got a look of understanding in return.

"I'll be on my way then," Minerva said with a nod of her head.

"We'll be sure to follow your rules," Salazar said with a mock salute.

With a sigh Minerva turned and exited Severus' private rooms, just where was she going to find these two men? Here answer came in the form of a certain House Elf.

"Headmistress Professor McGonagall Madam, Dobby and other Elves find people in big crystals! They in Forbidden Forest!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Next chapter will be about saving Michael and Ryan, as it's an action chapter it won't be very long as I can't write them very well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 5**

**Can someone please vote on the poll on my profile please? I need to know what to do next, thanks.**

"Round up the other teachers Dobby, we've got a rescue mission on our hands," Minerva said determinedly.

"Already told and waiting by Hagrid's hut madam," Dobby said as he shot Minerva a quick look and disappeared.

Minerva made sure she had on hand what was needed, she had in her robe pockets a couple of potions that she had placed in their just in case Harry needed them. Her wand was in her pocket ready for anything.

Minerva quickly made her way out of Hogwarts and down to where Hagrid's hut was, it had been rebuilt in honour of the half giant. As she through the grounds Minerva found herself thanking everyone who had taken part in the clean up, she dread to think of what the cleanup crew had faced.

"Minnie! Over here!" Madam Hooch's voice came to Minerva's ears, "We've been waiting for you, guess your 'one of us' now huh?"

"Come along," Minerva said in her normal way as she stopped in front of the group of teachers, "We've got these two young men to find for Harry."

"Minerva, you're not angry at us for not telling you?" Poppy asked as she placed a hand kindly on Minerva's shoulder, "We was just scared, there was so many risks to take into account, like with you being so close to Albus all of the time, we didn't know what was going through his mind half the time."

Minerva sent the teachers a look that had them all sighing relief, "It's alright, I talked with Salazar and I've seen how he interacts with Harry. No hard feelings."

"Let's get this search party on the road then!" Flitwick said as he made sure not to stand on anything that he could fall off of, "We can't let Harry wait any longer!"

And so the march into the Forbidden Forest being careful of the dangerous creatures that lived within.

"Are we sure that they're in here?" Hooch asked after a few minutes of walking, "I mean they could be in Hogwart's enjoying a nice meal cooked by the House Elves."

"I don't think so," Minerva said dryly, "We all know from the information that we was given that the only path that they could have taken is through the Forbidden Forest."

"We must make sure that we are on alert," Fillius said as his duel instances started to kick in as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, "You don't know what might be lurking in here."

"Then why don't we just set up a shield spell?" Poppy tuted, "I know were doing an impression of out of bed students but still."

Laughter echoed throughout the forest as the staff continued their walk.

"Where the hell are these two men?" Minerva asked as she wrapped her robes around her tighter, "I wonder, has anyone else thought of just asking Miss. Granger or Mr. Weasley for help? Surely they would know what area of the forest Michael and Ryan would be in."

Minerva suddenly felt the tension around her rise, everyone became darker and the creatures within the forest seemed to get larger. The happiness, the joking around and talking that seemed to keep the fear of being in the forbidden forest so soon after the war stopped making the whole forest and everything in it seem almost larger than life.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked after another few minutes of walking around the Forbidden Forest looking for the two men, "What's wrong with Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley? I thought that they got out of the final battle alright, without any serious injuries."

There was silence again as the group walked through the forest, sounds of creatures became louder and bigger as the tension grew. The darkness seemed to have the need to swallow them whole.

"So, what is this about Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley then?" Minerva asked, "Let's keep on talking; it seems to make this search a lot more interesting and scary."

After a few minutes Poppy spoke up, "We've all notice it, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley turning their backs on Harry every year. It seems that they was just working for Albus, he kept giving them the promise of fame, money and books. Seems Albus had all of this planned out from the start which is why he went to the Granger's house when Miss. Granger got her letter and went into your house Minnie. It's also why Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger disappeared late at night with Albus. The old coot had been playing us all, his been bribing not only Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley to be Harry's friends but it also seems his been playing Molly and Ginny, promising them that Ginny can marry Harry, then Ginny can have Harry's children and all of his money, and the normal plan follows. If it wasn't for Severus being there for Harry when Remus, Tonks and the others he saw as family die I think that Harry would be in a worse position then he is in now."

Minerva felt her blood grow cold, "Why when I get my hands on them they'll be wishing that they was back on the battle field during the final battle again."

"Now Minerva, don't you worry about them not getting what they disserve," Flitwick said as they continued towards the centre of the Forbidden Forest, "We've all been making them pay for their actions in our own way."

"Yeah Minnie, and now you can add your touch," Hooch said with a hawk eyed wink, "With you added in Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger shall be running for the hills."

"Now now, play nice," Poppy commented as she looked around the Forbidden Forest, "Now look lively, were almost at the centre of the Forest, once there we'll spread out and come the forest for a few hours before meeting back up in the centre."

There was a sound of agreement from Hooch, Minerva and Flitwick.

"If we find anything we'll shoot green sparks up into the sky and red if we're in any trouble," Flitwick said with a squeak.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about anything like that Filly," Hooch said as they made their way into the centre of the forest, "It seems that we've found them, Michael and Ryan."

In front of them were the two males in question, just like Salazar had said.

"Amazing as this is," Hooch said as she looked at the two males that was floating in the air, "Does anyone find it weird that they seem to be trapped in giant crystals?"

The group looked over the state of the two males only to find that Michael and Ryan was being held by clear crystals(1), it seemed to reflect the two males as well in a weird sort of way as Michael's clear crystal seemed to be slightly fogged up in a dark colour while Ryan's seemed to hold a lighter fog.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" Hooch asked with wide eyes.

"I think that will be our second task," Fillius spoke as he felt some type of energy pulse through the forest, "Something's sending out powerful waves of magic and its coming for us."

"Energy coming towards us?" Poppy said as she gave Flitwick a pointed look, "Honestly Fillius, I think you've been watching to much of that Naruto before bedtime."

"I mean the magic; can't you feel the magic force coming towards us?" Flitwick asked as he called upon his old duelling senses, "If I'm correct then we are about to face the guardian of this forest."

"Filius this isn't some of your muggle shows," Poppy said with a roll of her eyes, "Oh, I should have never watched that show where you have the Wolf Princesses and that village run by women in the iron works."

"Now is not the time," Hooch suddenly called out as she and the others dogged an attack by a...

**To Be Continued...**

**Next chapter has them facing against the enemy, and maybe having Michael and Ryan's crystals break so they can help in the battle. Not sure if Michael and Ryan should be Dragons or angels of sorts. Not sure if Harry should be a magical creature or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 6**

"Now is not the time," Hooch suddenly called out as she and the others dogged an attack by a group of angry shadows!"

"Shadows, horrible creatures," Filius said as he explained just what the enemy they was facing was, "The creatures we're about to do battle with are known as Shadows, they are made up of negative emotions and when these emotions get to much they'll swallow the person and become the creature you see before us. All of these Shadows must of been created because of the Final Battle."

"I thought we'd finished clean up duty already," Hooch said as they moved to stand around the two large crystals in a protective way, "You don't think they'll do anything, do you?"

"They will," Filius said as he started down a Shadow, "They'll eat us a lot like Dementors but they'll eat all of us, body, soul, and the lot. That's how they grow. Whatever you do don't let them near the crystals that hold the men, if they do eat them then I dread to think of what will happen to Harry."

None of the teachers answered; instead they started the deadly dance of battle while trying with all their power to protect the two males behind them. Multi-coloured lights flew every direction causing teachers to dodge friendly fire to be able to turn it on their enemy again. Through as soon as they managed to kill one shadow another two came in its place.

"When we kill one another two appear," Hooch swore as she killed another shadow, "Is there any way we can destroy them so they don't appear again?"

"I don't know," Filius swore as he sent a cutting hex at a shadow, "No one's ever been alive when dealing with these Shadows to work that one out."

"Well they don't seem like they'll listen to our words," Poppy began only to let out a startled scream as a Shadow managed to take a chunk out of her skirt, "That's it!"

It seemed like the whole battle paused and watched with wide shocked eyes as Poppy hit the Shadow that held part of her skirt which she then followed up with a fire spell, the fire spell much more powerful than normal due to Poppy's anger.

"Little monster," Poppy swore as she waved her wand causing her skirt to be as good as new, "That was my favourite skirts as well."

"Well at least we know how to get rid of them," Hooch deadpanned as she along with the other teachers present began firing fire spells at the Shadows.

"This is all well and good but there seems to be a never ending wave of them," Minerva said as she fired a fire spell at a shadow, "We can destroy them with one spell now and defend ourselves but how do we stop this assault all together?"

"That is the next stage in our battle," Flitwick squeaked as he shown just why he became a duelling champion for, "If I remember correctly there should be a main Shadow that looks or acts differently than the others."

"But where is it?" Hooch cried out as she shot a fire spell of her own at a group of Shadow's, "They all look the same to me and forgive me for being too busy making sure I _live_ to watch how they behave."

"I don't know," Filius replied as he dodged an attack, "No one's ever stayed alive this long to find out."

"Great vote of confidence," Hooch said as she rolled her hawk like eyes, "We need to defeat them so we can help get Potter's mates to him but how can we help Harry whe- WHAT THE HELL!"

As Roland's sentence changed from calm to shocked it gained several worried looks, as the group looked at where their friend and fellow staff member was looking at. Only for their own eyes to grow in size in shock.

"The crystals are breaking," Minerva cried out in panic, "Does this mean that the two males inside of them is dying or their coming out?"

"I'm not sure Minerva," Filius cried out over the sound of the crystals cracking, "We'll just have to wait and see."

The group watched as the smoke leaking from the crystals covered them all, the smoke thickened making it so they could not see each other but they did hear the screams of the Shadow's they had just been fighting.

"What's going on?" Minerva called out as the sound of another Shadow being defeated entered her ears, "Filius? Poppy? Roland? Where is everyone?"

Minerva stayed still as she scanned the area, knowing that one wrong move could bring death to her, from the sounds that reached her ears and the quick flashes of light that she spotted it was like someone was killing off the Shadow's, one by one.

The next thing Minerva knew the smoke was gone, along with all but one that was being held up in the air on the end of a sword by a certain male.

"You!" Minerva cried out in surprise as she took in the male as he defeated the last Shadow, she then found another male standing besides the first one, "Both of you!"

"Minerva, it's them," Hooch's surprised voice called out to Minerva.

There standing in front of them was Michael and Ryan.

"Take us to him," the blue haired male, Ryan, hissed out like an angry dragon, "Take us to him."

The blond haired male, Michael, nodded his head, "You have his scent all over you, take us to our mate, our Harry...or die..."

With that the teachers found themselves at the end of two very pointy, sharp and dangerous weapons.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ryan will be part Dragon because of his 'dark' description and blue hair and dark blue eyes.**

**Michael will be part Angel because of his 'light' description and blond hair and light blue eyes.**

**Next chapter: Michael and Ryan have who they are confirmed and is taken to Harry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 7**

"Now boys," Filius said with a squeak, "Play nice, those weapons could hurt someone."

"Namely us," Roland said with a gulp, "How about being a reasonable fellow and putting them away?"

"We will not be tricked again," the blond haired male, which they guessed was Michael, said darkly.

The dark one, Ryan the thought, finished Michael's sentence, "If we do as you say and put away our weapons you'll attack us and put us back in those crystals again."

"We weren't the ones who put you in them," Minerva said as she tried to reason with the two males in front of her, "I don't know who did put you in there."

"Most likely Voldermort or one of his minions," Roland muttered only to shut up and the look Minerva was sending her.

"But what I do know is that Harry is waiting for you," Minerva finished.

"Harry, our mate, where is him, is he alright?" both males asked quickly, there personalities seemingly doing a total flip casing the Hogwarts teachers a few seconds to catch up.

"Harry needs his mates, Severus is dead, and Harry believes both of you to be as well," Minerva said simply, "He needs healing, he needs love, his defeated Voldermort but now he needs his mates."

Michael and Ryan shared a glance.

"And just how do we know that you're not lying?" both Michael and Ryan together as they looked Minerva up and down like a certain pair of twins, "You're just an old witch."

This caused Roland to nod in agreement, Filius to give a chuckle while Minerva and Sprout gasped in shock.

"How dear you speak to the Headmistress like that!" Professor Sprout said as she glared at the two in front of them, "Apologies this instate."

"Head_mistress_?" Michael asked as he looked at Minerva with a critical eye, "Whatever happened to Head_master_ Dumbledore?"

"He died and I became the Head of the School," Minerva said as she held her head high, "Now then, how can we sort this out? None of us will trust in the others word even if we are telling the truth."

"That is simple," Ryan said with a dark look, "Bring Harry to use, bring our Harry and his belongings to use and we will leave you all. We both get what we want."

Minerva sent the two males a glare, "And just what makes you think we're just going to hand over Harry to you? You could be some Death Eater's that wasn't captured."

"Hmmm, if I may," Filius said thoughtfully as he stepped forward, "If I may, I have a way that I could tell if these boys are telling the truth about Harry."

"Then please say," Michael said as he looked at the small Professor.

"The question is," Filius said as he looked at the two males in front of him, "What will you do with our Harry once you've got him."

The answer came at once as both Michael and Ryan spoke as one, "We'll fuck him into the ground."

"Oh my," a red faced Minerva said as the other Professor mirrored her face.

"Good on ya," Roland said with a grin as she gave both Michael and Ryan a hard pat on the back, "I'll go and get Harry for you then, but one on condition."

"And just what is this condition then?" Ryan asked as he shared a look with Michael then back to the grinning Roland.

Roland gave a playful smirk and gave them both a wink, "That I can watch you two when you fuck Harry into the ground of course!"

"Roland Hooch!" a shocked Professor Sprout cried out, her face red, "What has gotten into you?"

"What can I say?" Roland said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'm a yaoi fan."

"Getting back on track," Filius said with a cough, "I take it from these boys' words and actions that they are Harry's mates. So how about we get these boys back to Harry?"

"Harry's here then? Still in the school?" Michael said with wide eyes, "Where is he?"

Before anyone could stop her Roland blurted out, "Yes, the boys in Severus' personal chambers with Salazar."

"But you'll have to be checked out before you can s- ROLAND!" Minerva cried out at what Roland's words caused.

Both Michael and Ryan had disappeared by a strange energy wrapping itself around them. A light coloured energy wrapped around Michael while a dark coloured energy wrapped around Ryan. Once the energy's was totally wrapped around both males covering them all the energy slowly melted to the ground until it was like a puddle and then it disappeared.

"Oh my, quickly now," Minerva said as they turned and ran back to the castle, "We've got to get to Harry first, we don't know what type of danger his in, and even if these two really are Michael and Ryan!"

A snort came from Roland as they ran into the entrance hall and down to the dungeons, "I think that the only danger that Harry is in lies along the lines of getting pounded into the ground."

No one bothered to correct Roland as they ran around the corner and ran into Severus' personal chambers...only to find not what they was expecting.

"Salazar?" Minerva asked as she walked towards the painting that the founder had now returned to, "Where is Harry?"

Salazar looked at the teachers and gave a happy nod of his head, "Harry...Harry's gone home."

**The End!**

**Next chapter will be the Epilogue and touches a bit on how the Wizarding World will cope without Harry and then also where about Harry is at the moment. But next chapter IS the last one! NO sequels or anything so don't beg or demand! And if you tell me to get a beta I'll tell you in a PM why I refuse a beta from now on.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Epilogue**

*****In the Entrance Way of Hogwarts*****

Minerva gave a tired sigh as she looked at the group of people heading in her direction. The Minster along with other ministry workers was with him.

"They want answers you know Minerva," Filius said as he stood next to the Headmistress, "What are you going to tell them?"

Minerva turned and looked at Filius, a familiar twinkle in her eyes, "That Harry Potter has gone home and it's about time we started standing on our own."

*****In a Forest with Michael, Ryan and Harry*****

Harry let a small giggle out as he Ryan playfully licked off some fruit juice from his nose.

"There you are love," Ryan said with a wicked smirk, "And you're as yummy as ever!"

"Ryan you idiot," Michael cried out as he playfully pushed Ryan to the side, "I won our last fight against each other so I get to have some _quality time_ with our little mate in our bedroom first!"

"Oh no, you've already went first," Ryan said as he leapt up and punched Michael in the shoulder, "Let's settle who will take our mate first this time like we always do!"

With that Harry watched with a blush as his two mates fought over him. As Harry watched he knew he was safe, happy, and healthy but most of the all...

Looking up at the clear blue sky Harry quietly said, "I'm home Sev...I'm finally home."

**And this is really The End!**

**And no sequel or anything to this fic! So no begging or demanding! But I hope you all enjoyed the fic and...**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
